secret
by Catherine-Marquette
Summary: A song fic of Joey and Seto and their secret.


Secret

A/N- The lyrics are from the song Secret from the band Heart. Please Read and Review. Hope you all enjoy this songfic.

We lead two different lives  
Just like two lines that never cross  
And here we are together  
Standing closer than we are  
But we're still standing here untouched  
Too scared to make a move  
We want so much to touch  
And we can't wait forever  
We know it's dangerous  
For us to be together

Walking from the opposite side of town away from his small apartment, Joey watches the drastic changes from his side of life to the one he plans on meeting with. As if an invisible line divides the two areas. His territory of shabby apartments, broken windows, graffhetti, and the occasional homeless person wandering the street compared to the other male's life of weath, mansions, fast cars, and purse sized dogs. Chuckling, he nears the grand mansion.

Inside Seto paces back and forth awaiting the arrival of his companion. Breathing a sigh of relief, then cursing his lack of controll, he opens the door. Standing at the treshold only milimeters away, he ponders reaching out to touch the other male but hesistates as always. Fear keeps his hands at his side, despite the desperate need to touch the male, yet the reprecussions of being caught bring danger to them both. The blond enters with a knowing smile and eyes the empty mansion with slight apprehension. They both know that tonight will be another dinner and a movie where they avoid one another's touch.

How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we keep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or forever stay apart

Moving closer than usual, Seto gently squeezes Joey's hand knowing the doubts racing through his head. They don't meet in public for fear of the tabloids exploiting their relationship. It's best to keep things hidden for now. Leaning in, the blond allows one kiss understnding fully well that any more would lead to breaching their silent agreement. The knowledge that once they go any farther that they'd be inseperable stills his movements from urging the other on. Seto would rather stifle his raging hormones than lose his beloved secret. The press would attempt to slaughter their relationship, but his amber eyed boyfriend's father could force them apart far more easily. As night fully descends, he sends the younger male away with whispered promises to see him soon.

watch you coming to me  
Walking in the pouring rain  
I can't help looking at you  
Wishing I could stay away  
So many times I've tried in vain  
To close my eyes and pray it goes away  
But I can't stop myself from feeling  
To let you go would be too much  
For me to take

Panicked, he watches as the younger boy limps through the pouring rain to the park bench where he sits waiting. He tries to stay away, but the blond's broken voice urged him to leave work early. "Puppy, what happened? Who hurt you?" Concern clouds his cobalt orbs as he gently carresses a darkening bruise upon the tanned male's cheek.

Closing his eyes, Joey thinks back to all those nights he sat up wishing these intense emotions would just evaporate. Then he could stop worrying that his father would find out. Yet, eventhough, it's safer for him to give up the blue eyed CEO, he can't just force these feelings out of his heart. Nor does he honestly wish them to leave. What would life be like if he lost Seto? Would it even be worth living? Now that he knows what love feels like, he doubts he could go on without the other male.

"Puppy? Are you okay?"  
Finally the voice of his beloved shakes him out of his musings. His body throbs with pain and his legs threaten to give out. "I'm sorry, Set. I don't know what got into him, he just started wailing on me. He doesn't know, I'da gotten worse if he had. I think he suspects, but I'd never tell him about you. I shouldn't have called, I could've handled this on my own. I ...I had to get away."

"Don't apologize, Joey. I'm glad you called. Come home with me. Mokie would enjoy seeing you. We'll make up some story for his sake, but I'd feel better knowing you're safe at my home."

Walking as close as they dare, they share the umbrella until they reach the parking garage. The looming building of Kaiba Corp offers some resistance to the howling wind as they climb into the brunet's car. Driving home in silence, Seto fights the primitive urge to destroy the man that hurt his puppy while Joey clenches his free hand in a vice grip.

How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we keep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or forever stay apart

It's harder than he anticipated to pretend that the boy sitting next to him is still his rival as his brother chatters on about school. Especially about the cute girl that sits two seats diagonally from him. He can't help but ask if she's a blond. Nodding slowly, his little brother eyes him then Joey skeptically. He doesn't like keeping secrets from his only family member, but there's too much risk that eventually he'd accidentally let their relationship slip to the wrong ears.

Once Seto's brother runs upstairs to go to bed, they nestle closer together on the couch. "It's getting harder, Set," he whispers linking their fingers together. Nuzzeling the male's blond hair, Seto softly ups the male's throat brushing his thumb over the bruise there. "I want to be with you, and it's so difficult to keep myself from touching you." Joey had always been the more vocal one. It had been the amber eyed duelist's idea to start this thing between them in the first place despite the knowledge that his father's homophobic ways would make it difficult.

"I know, puppy. I want you, too."

Leading his upstairs, Seto hesitates for a second before opening his bedroom door. This vulneralbe side that no one else is privlidged to see besides the male next to him holds him rooted to the floor just outside of the room. His large bed taunts him as he feels a tremble of anticipation race through the body pressed close to his.

Laying next to each other, Joey's content just to hold onto the slightly taller male. Warm lips press urgently against his as caution flows out the window. Timidly he pulls the brunet ontop of himself. Desperately he deepens the kiss. How long have they longed for this? For more than just brief kisses and hesitant hand holding? Resting his forehead against the blond's suddenly bare chest, Seto breathes deeply clenching the discared shirt in one hand while the other trails idle patterns across the tanned stomach quivering beneath him. "I love you," Joey whispers breathlessly.

"I know."

"Jerk," Joey hisses tugging him up for another mind blowing kiss.

I can't help thinking  
When I look into your eyes  
How much I need you  
It's so hard to hide

Azure clashes with honey showcasing yearning. No longer are they able to keep things from one another. The brunet's shields permanetly cracked as his heart warmed to the blond. While the younger's ingrained honesty and trusting soul allowed him to fall even deeper. "Need you. Want you. Love you. More than anything," Seto states claiming his beloved's lips once again.

How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we keep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
or forever stay apart.

Struggling to become even closer, Joey listens to the rain pelt the windows as Seto trails kisses over his throat. The marks from his father trying to choke the sin out of him are a sharp contrast of pain against the assault of pleasure on his body. His body nearly hums with europhorioum. As if he's soaring. Clinging to the male above him, he silently begs fro more even as he wonders if he can handle any more of these teasing touches.

A sudden gasp has them lunging apart. As Joey rubs his back from colliding with the floor, Seto eyes his brother with guilty orbs. "You could've told me, you know. There's a man outside, seems furious. He's demanding taht you let Joey go. He's attracted some attention."

"Where the hell are the guards? What do I pay them for?"

"I'll go. Before he gets the press, I'll go with him."

Blinding terror shoots through him as he yanks the blond onto the bed. "No, you'll stay here. I'll get him to leave. He's already hurt you too much. If he sees you now, he'll surely kill you."

Mokuba steps into the room. "I'll stay here with Joey, big brother. You go get rid of him. Tell him whatever you have to."

"Pup, I think we have to let go of our secret. I don't see any other way."

Nodding mutely, Joey cringes as he hears a dog howl. The one man that is suppose to care and support him no matter what is the one man he's terrified of.

"How long has big brother been hidding this from me, Joey?"

"Two years.'

"It happened at Devlin's party, didn't it," the boy inquires, his tone sad but no longer accusing.

"Yes, I asked him that night. It became obvious that despite our differences, we were attracted to one another. No one knows, no one was suppose to find out. Seto's right, he'll kill me this time."  
"Brother will handle everything. He always does. I didn't expect for you to be the one, you know? But then again, I felt that no one could be good enough for him. I think you might be. Two years is a long time to keep quiet."

They look up as Seto enters the room. "He's been taken to jail. There's an officer downstairs with Roland, he needs a statement, Joey." Together they file out the report before watching the cop leave. "Everyone will know by tommorow if not earlier."

"You'll be fine," Mokuba says supportivly hugging his brother before being shooed off to bed.

Once again they curl up in bed. No longer in the mood to play around, Seto contents himself with clinging to his almost lover. "They'll force us apart, won't they? What's the point of even being together if we'll have to leave one another?"

"Shut up, Joey. I wont allow that to happen. I can't. You and Mokie are my life. I love you too much to lose you."

"Love you, too."

Upon waking, Joey stumbles to the kitchen and eyes Seto warily. "Stocks droped, the press is deeming me a bad role model, and sales have plummeted. If I had been a fashion designer, the opposite would have happened," the brunet tries to joke, though his tone sounds too disappointed.

"Is it worse that could've happened?"

"No. I can recover from this, we both can. We're a partnership in this now."

"I take it I don't want to hear all those messages, then," Joey asks grinning.

"It's mostly your friends. Tea's bitching about your lack of trust in their friendship. Yugi and Yami send their congrats. Tristan wants to know how you kept this from him, but it's all good. He'll kill me if I hurt you. Ryou and Malik wish us luck. Marik and Bakura were just perverted."

Laughing Joey takes the seat that would become his over the years and munches on breakfast as Seto reads the paper. A ritual that would develop for those days when the brunet took off.

"Why don't we just shock them even more and get married?"

"What!?" Wiping the milk he spilt off the counter, Joey shkes his head stammering, "No way."

"Eventually you'll say yes."

And he did, exactly seven months and two weeks later on his nineteenth birthday.


End file.
